Victor: Part One
by Mierkai
Summary: An A.U. which plans to be long. How i think things went after D.
1. Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Hunter D but man is he hot!

I do however own the original characters, so no touchy my bishii! I worked long and hard on him snicker so i'd appreciate it if no one stole him. P.S. if this formating looks weird i blame my new computer!

Victor

Chapter One: Past

"When your alone, instinct says find a way home, my instinct is to run, eventually he will find me and I will be safe."

The words of Mara, before the Kings palace burned down.

Please forgive me, should events seem to occur out of order, or seem to have no relevance. Vampires aren't exactly known for their skills of recollection; not that any of this matters, since you probably don't think Vampires exist on your world anyway…….

Long after the war between Mankind and Vampire a new species arose. One that threatened Vampires dominance over Humans. One that Vampires couldn't help but throw countless lives away to assume the slightest dominance over, the Catara. Vampires and Humans had come to an agreement of sorts by the time the Catara were discovered. Humans were subjects and Vampires were their lords, but this was executed like a democracy. Humans could demand changes be made to the Kingdom they lived in, but couldn't choose their new King. Through this method a sort of peace was reached. When Vampires finally established dominance over the Catara they were simply factored in as another of subject – but a far more valuable one.

A Catara was worth its weight in gold to a Vampire. By some sort of mixed gene pool of Human, Vampire and Demons of the lands, a Catara couldn't be drunk to death by a Vampire. Catara did posses genetic memory but it had become severely limited by the taming and breeding of the species; even the ancients of the species weren't aware of how they came to be. Eventually Catara became the guards of Vampires and each member of the royal Vampires (some of us choose to live merely as wandering minstrels of a sort) had two to their name, one of the opposite gender to feed upon and one to serve as a guardian, generally male – but female guards weren't unheard of.

It was the day of my coronation as heir to the throne. (Vampires receive two coronations, one for being chosen and one for succeeding the current King) My father was King and it was long expected that he would choose me as his heir, but there were still those unhappy with his decision. I wouldn't be King for another thousand years but some felt that even then I would be unprepared to rule. I had been groomed for this position and was glad to have new responsibilities.

"Victor, my son, I have a gift to give you."

"Thank you father."

I already knew what was coming. Two Catara as tradition dictates, a sign of complete trust in the Kings new choice for an heir.

The banquet hall doors swung open to reveal a male and female Catara both about eighteen, neither looked a day older then me. They began to walk the distance of the hall to approach me as I sat on the throne. The only visible difference between a Catara and a Human was the way that they walked. Catara, being mainly cat Demon, walked only on the front of their feet as if they were always wearing spike heels. I must mention I will use things from your world so you understand exactly what I mean, including your language. Since it was the only difference, Catara were forbidden shoes or any garment that, when worn, covered their feet. They could wear pants and such but only to their ankles, nothing further then that. Upon reaching the throne both went down on one knee and eyes went to the floor.

To show acceptance of my two new gifts I was to give my guard his new weapon and drink from my new food source. The male was already clad inarmor making him my guardian. I motioned to my right and out came a servant carrying a spear I had chosen earlier to be his new weapon.

"Thank you master." He said as he stood up to take his spear. Once he had done so the servant left. His eyes were still to the floor.

"And what is your name female?"

Tradition dictated that my mother was supposed to introduce my pet by a name she had chosen, but since my mother wasn't around I had to ask her directly.

"My name is Mara, my master."

"Rise."

She stood up and lifted her head, her eyes finally meeting mine. I slowly walked down from my throne, bared my fangs and sunk them into her neck. I only drank for a few moments as conference of her position. Her blood was sweeter then any other I had tasted before, and I understood why my father said they were worth more then even his position as King.

Hope you liked it! If you want more please let me know. I also do request and suggestions, should you determine my skills worthy of such prestige, leave you penname and idea as a review and i'll get on it!


	2. Instincts

**Disclaimer: **I don't own D. But he is on my list of people I would sell my soul to own and bring to life!

**A/N: **My original characters and original race/breed belong to me.

Victor

Chapter 2: Instincts

The longer a Vampire waits to feed on a victim the second time, the more ha wants that being to remain with him. I had decided to wait a month before feeding on Mara again, but I had made that choice long before I knew how tempting her blood would be to me. I ordered her out of my room every morning to keep from my temptations, and tried to sleep through the day. At the mark of fourteen days I caved in. I walked slowly into my room at about 3:00 am and saw her illuminated by the stars through the window. She was too perfect standing there. I closed the door behind me and walked behind her. She hadn't moved an inch. I put my arms around her ribcage under her breasts and sunk my fangs deep into her neck. I continued to drink from her even when I couldn't hear her heart anymore. I didn't care, I had her blood, and it still flowed to me as if her heart was still beating. Suddenly her body fell limp so I quickly tightened my grip to hold her weight. Shortly after that I stopped feeding on her; I was so drunk with blood I couldn't even stand or release my grip on Mara. I tried to walk but stumbled and we both fell backwards onto my bed. Her body felt cool and I was feverish from the blood so I curled up against her and fell asleep.

I was awakened by the faint sound of a heart beat beneath me. Startled I jerked up into a sitting position. Mara's body was almost motionless, except for her steady breathing. She was okay, why wouldn't she be? I looked to the end of my bed to see what time it was and behind my clock stood my male guardian. Entrance to my room was forbidden during the daylight hours. A quick glance confirmed my guess; it was 6:30 am far too soon for him to be inside my room.

"Why are you here?"

"I entered the room to close the blinds, you fell asleep with the sun slowly coming in. I apologize for intruding sir."

"No. You were doing your duty don't apologize for that."

Mara hadn't moved since I had woken up, probably from exhaustion. I had drunk the equivalent of two Humans worth of blood from her; it was understandable that she still be unconscious.

"Sit. Just what is your name?"

For some reason he suddenly seamed panicked, he quickly fell to his knees, sat on them, then laid his spear in front of himself.

"Master hasn't given me a name yet."

"What do the others normally call you?"

"Umm…"

It was quite uncharacteristic for a Catara to delay in executing orders, especially because of fear. The chambermaid suddenly opened the door.

"Oh, I apologize, my lords."

She quickly turned, shut the doors and ran down the hallway. My male guardian saw this as his chance to leave. He picked up Mara and walked to the door.

"The others, in our language, but translated, I think you…" he sighed heavily, "My name, it correlates to eleven, one, five, twelve."

His speech was paused and sporadic, he was still afraid of answering my question. I found it hard to understand that his name was a string of numbers. I paused to think about what he said, something had seemed odd. Wait, had he said "our language."

**A/N: **Yeah I know cliffhanger, but it had to end right there or it wouldn't make sense. (If it even does now.) Bonus to who guesses the male Catara's name in their review. The first correct guess I get gets either a character in the story or their own custom story, your choice!


	3. True Knowledge

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Vampire Hunter D, K? Good.

**A/N**: So no guesses? Ah, oh well. Guess I'll do the sequel with another OC…seriously no guesses? It was an alphabet riddle. You know a1 and such. Eh, oh well. Also I will post an alternate ending to this chapter because I thought this ending sucked.

Chapter: 3

True Knowledge

…long blonde hair to the middle of her back. The male however seems to be slightly aggressive toward me. I wonder why Leara chose these two to protect me. Kael and Mara, strange but not.

"Would you stop writing in your journal! Victor the cities gates close at dusk. The forest out here isn't exactly safe."

"Sorry Kael coming."

"Keep close like always." said Mara.

I had only been with these two for three months but they had become like family, sort of. Mara and Kael had come to me after my adoptive mother Leara died. She was something that the others didn't even know existed, but I've long given up the worlds of my parents. The Catara's home was safer, especially from those who were paid to hunt legends and myths. What I am unfortunately isn't liked by the Catara and I have to be careful not to anger my generous hosts. Kael and Mara made sure I was safe.

Mara was beautiful beyond comparison. Her eyes were the color of the sky on a sunny day and her hair was like the first rays of the sun, warm and playful. Her body was so perfect it had to be sculpted for a goddess. Kael was your average sinewy yet muscular hero. His eyes and hair were jet black and his hair was just as long as Mara's. It was like they were born to represent the sides of Dark and Light. If only, that would explain why Kael was such a jerk to me.

Being that I was part Vampire Mara and Kael had taken to bringing prey back alive for me to drink. I would've preferred to hunt for myself but there were human hunters who lived in the forest and I couldn't disguise myself the way Mara and Kael could. Another day went by and I was waiting for Mara and Kael to return. I was sketching my clan marking in my diary, strange, I'd never seen it before. Kael came in carrying Mara, bleeding.

"Kael what's happened?"

"Hunters came after us, thought we were tigers, they were after us for our fur."

He was so panicked, his words were hard to catch through his panting, he had ran to get her to help as fast as he could. He laid her on a table and spoke again, this time calm.

"The arrows were poisoned; from the sent I think it's an Archangel poison."

Kael what does that mean?"

His face went solemn.

"The elders can't help her now, but at least she'll die in a place she feels safe."

"No, I can still help her. I can remove the poisoned blood from her without killing her."

"You'll poison yourself and then you'll both die, I won't let you do that!" his voice was starting to flare towards anger.

"I have to at least try. Kael…please."

"Alright, I won't forgive you if either of you die."

"Deal."

I lifted Mara by her shoulders, sat behind her and sunk my fangs into her neck. I wasn't going o fail.

The world fades away, light, sound, all of it vanishes. I hear them purring, it means danger. Sound comes back to me. It's the King's voice.

"Silence those beasts. They're ruining this somehow."

A sound like lightening quickly follows. The world returns again. I'm lying against a tree with Mara next to me. The moon is the only source of light. I'm drawing that symbol again. Time to end this charade.

"Mara or whoever, why are you doing this?"

"Whoever! Come on you know who I am."

"Why. What are you trying to find out? I command you under our treaty to answer my questions truthfully."

She looked at me with utter disgust. She obviously wasn't Mara. She would never look at me like that. Even after everything.

"The King became suspicious of what and who you really are. I did this to spare myself, the king plans to kill all the Catara in the city to prevent your influence."

"Who is in the palace now?"

Another fowl glance.

"The king has invited all the Vampires he knows saying he will deliver the key to the mysteries of the Catara's strange abilities."

"You realize I'm sorry that I have to do this but no one can know my symbol." I put down the sketchbook.

"I understand my lord, I'm lucky to have spoken with you. Goodbye."

Even now there was disdain in her voice. She knew she would get caught and was mad that I was the one to catch her. She probably though if Mara or Kael caught her she could bargain her way out, an unlikely chance but still a chance.

I stood up and walked away. The world began to dissolve. First taking with it the colors, then the sound of the trees in the wind. When all that was left was me and her I said good bye. Then complete darkness. When all this returns she won't be there. It's the least I can do for her.

Four minuets till sunrise. I could feel the presence of at least forty Vampires. I rose from the slab they had me on. I motioned to Mara and Kael. They moved faster then the vampires could react and locked them in. once they stopped moving they both hit the ground, their fur was slightly charred. The sound from earlier, it was a cattleprod.

"Cursed beings can't capture a god no matter how hard they try, especially when the information they use is far from accurate. If you hope to catch me 'father' your going to have to do better, would've had to do better since now you all have to die."

"The sun will rise soon and then you'll all be nothing more then dust. Yet more end their existence in this nightmare."

"Kael silence."

If he had the energy to speak then he was fine, more then well enough to end this situation quickly. I knew him better then that though; he would let them suffer as long as Mara was still unconscious. As usual the sun rose and the Vampires all turned to dust, the pure ones anyway.

Mara, Kael and I all went to the city to announce that the people were free and could live there lives as they chose to. I sent a message to the Magistrates telling them to help the people adjust and left unceremoniously .Like usual the town was holding a huge feast, but centuries of such things make you bored with them. Mara would be too exhausted to travel all the way home. Oh well, another day should do some good for us all. Why would we need to celebrate? We still had work to do. We would soon though.

**A/N: **I know it ends odd. That's why I'm going to post an alternate three soon.


End file.
